


Strawberry Milk

by WarriorArus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have like 4 things I'm working on ahhhhhhh, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Short, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorArus/pseuds/WarriorArus
Summary: What is it this time Kokichi? Don’t you know I need my beauty sleep?” She pointed to her tired eyes in emphasis.“Well…” Kokichi smiled, pulling out a box with finesse, “I want to play a little game with you~!”Himiko frowned, starting to shut the door, only for Kokichi to put his foot in the way.“It's your favorite flavor, strawberry.”The redhead's eyes flickered with interest, slowly inching the door open. “I’m listening…”





	Strawberry Milk

“Knock Knock shorty! C’monnn, open the door!”

The red headed girl groaned, quickly pulling a jacket over her nightgown.

“What is it this time Kokichi? Don’t you know I need my beauty sleep?” She pointed to her tired eyes in emphasis.

“Well…” Kokichi smiled, pulling out a box with finesse, “I want to play a little game with you~!”

Himiko frowned, starting to shut the door, only for Kokichi to put his foot in the way.  
“It's your favorite flavor, strawberry.”

The redhead's eyes flickered with interest, slowly inching the door open. “I’m listening…”

The boy let out a large grin, running over to the magician’s bed.

“Wowwww! This bed is much softer than mine!”

Himiko glared at him, smacking him with the closest pillow.

“Don’t jump on my bed.”

The boy’s eyes started to rim with tears, “Awwww, Himiko’s being a meanie weenie!”

Himiko crossed her arms, sitting next to the supreme leader in a huff. “What is this game Kokichi?”

Kokichi pulled the box out of his pocket, it was a light pink color, strawberries adorning the package. He flicked the box open, pulling the wafer cookie out with his teeth, angling it as if he was smoking a cigarette.

Himiko internally groaned, not knowing where he was going with this.

_It's not poisoned, right?_

Himiko shook her head, he wouldn't have bit into it if it was poisoned.

He twirled the stick between his fingers, “I assume my beloved, _innocent_ mage doesn't know about adult games such as this, right?”

Himiko bit her lip, he was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

Swallowing her pride, she turned towards him, “Just tell me what it is Kokichi!”

Kokichi put his hands out in defense of the yelling mage, a smirk plastered on his lips.  
“Yuppers, this game is pretty easy! It's to see who has more drive, to put it bluntly.”

“Drive?”

The supreme leader nodded, “We each take a side of the cookie, taking a bite, whoever bails first loses, got it?”

Himiko’s shifted nervously, “That's it? Isn't that too easy?”

Kokichi’s eyes flashed mischievously, “It’s much more difficult than you think.”

He pulled a wafer stick from the pile, motioning for Himiko to take the other end.

Hesitating slightly, she put her teeth on the opposite side. Her soft brown eyes staring directly into his lavender ones.

‘Bite!’

She inched closer to him, trying to ignore her regret.

‘Bite!’

They were now quite close, she could count his eyelashes if she wanted to.

‘Snap!’

Himiko broke off the stick, her face bright red.

Kokichi frowned, “Oh, we were so close to…”

“W-We would have kissed!”

Kokichi put a finger to her lips, “Would that have really been bad, my beloved mage?”

Himiko’s face was now as red as her hair, and Kokichi forced out a laugh. “Just kidding~! Why would I want to kiss a stupid baby like you? Or is that a li- Mph!”

Himiko placed her lips on his, essentially shutting him up. His fingers tangled into her hair, pulling her closer, as she collapsed with him onto the bed.

She pulled away, her face flushed, “Baby mage? Can't say that anymore Kokichi!”

Kokichi nodded, his already messy hair even messier, “I still win though, you broke off.”

The girl sighed, pulling another stick from the box, “Rematch.”

“Nishishi! On your start~!”

 


End file.
